


Favorite Dish

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Taste, Wholesome, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: “Diner will be ready in 5,” he says as he adds the finishing touches to the pot.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Favorite Dish

**Author's Note:**

> Last drabble for this set. I gotta say this was fun. Enjoy!

The sound of the keys entering the lock is such a sweet sound after they day you had. It was so good to be home. You close the door behind you and bend to take off your shoes and that's when you notice the pair men's dress shoes by the door. With a frown you take a look around and that's when you notice the tan trench coat hanging by the door and the brown fedora. A small smile threatens to appear in your face when a smell reaches you. You sniff a few times and decide to follow your nose to see where it will take you. You recognize it as your favorite dish and your mouth starts to water. As you turn into the kitchen, you see him standing there, stirring the pot that's on the stove. He is still wearing his work clothes; the white shirt with rolled sleeves and brown pants. Hmmm, and is that your apron he is wearing? You wonder this as you hear him start to hum a tune as he works over the stove and chops something before adding it to the pot. 

He stops suddenly, as he seems to realize someone is watching him, before he turns and looks at you with those wide eyes and big smile. You walk over and stand next to him as he turns back and tastes the food. After a satisfied nod, he turns and offers you a taste. You accept it and relish the flavors in your mouth. It's just how you like it. You close your eyes for a few moments to make the flavor last a little longer, when you feel lips against yours. Its quick and short; just a peck, really, but it's enough to bring you back. He just smiles at you with that sheepish smile of his as a small blush appears on his face, before he turns back to the stove.

“Diner will be ready in 5,” he says as he adds the finishing touches to the pot.

With a nod, you turn to walk away. You still have to shower the day away and change clothes. As you do, you hear him hum again and you can't help but touch your lips and smile. Your favorite dish just tasted so much better.


End file.
